


A Typical Night at the Gallagher House

by OreoLuvr13



Series: The Gallagher Band of Strays [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Dinner. Getting Franny ready for bed. Mickey out on a run with his brothers. Earbuds to block out the sound of Ian and Mickey having sex. Just a typical night at the Gallagher house.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & The Gallaghers
Series: The Gallagher Band of Strays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621351
Comments: 7
Kudos: 507





	A Typical Night at the Gallagher House

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I just started this series but I’m already having a blast writing it. I have so many ideas that I can’t wait to get down!

“Pizza!” Ian calls out as he walks into the kitchen, pizzas in hand. Before he can even put the pizza on the table, Liam is running down the stairs and Mickey is coming in from the living room with Franny in tow.

“About damn time. I’m starving,” Mickey says as he takes a seat at the table.

“Yeah, sorry. My relief was late.” Ian says as he picks up his niece, kisses her on the forehead before placing her in her booster seat. “Were you good for Mickey?”

“Balls,” Franny says smiling.

“Really? Mickey?” Ian says shaking his head.

“What?” Mickey says through a mouthful of food. “You weren’t bitching about balls last night.”

Liam coughs on the soda he’s drinking. Ian shoots his husband a glare tilting his head towards his brother.

“What he heard worse. Hell he’s seen worse. He goes to a public middle school in the southside and has shared a bedroom with two other guys for most of his life. And when it comes to Franny who cares if she says balls. Last time I checked that wasn’t a bad thing to say.”

“I’m sure it was with the context you used it in.”

“Shud up,” Mickey replies as the back door opens and Carl walks in. “Mr. freaken English major. Talking about concept and shit.”

“I think you mean context,” Liam corrects but stops when Mickey shoots him a look. “Or not.”

“Pizza! Sweet!” Carl says reaching for a slice only to have his hand slapped away by Mickey.

“Ay! Not so fast. You smell like sh…trash. Go wash up,” Mickey says.

“You serious?” Carl asks. “You only started showering regularly like two years ago.”

“Last night you were telling us about the dead skunk that was crushed by the garbage truck compactor,” Liam says.

“Fine. Guess you’re right.” Carl says before running upstairs and taking one of the quickest showers ever.

“Did you actually wash with soap?” Ian asks when Carl returns.

“Yes!” Carl replies as he grabs a beer from the fridge. “Did you guys hear about old man Delvechio?”

“He the one who owns that deli over on Piedmont?” Liam asks as he grabs a second slice of pizza.

“Yeah, he choked on a cannoli.” Carl says sitting down.

“You serious?” Ian asks.

“Well he was a fat fuck so that’s a perfect way for him to go.” Mickey says as his phone goes off. “Shit.”

“You gotta go?” Ian asks as Mickey stands up.

“Yeah, my brothers are waiting for me.”

“You’ll be careful?” Ian says with concern edged in his voice.

Mickey squeezes the nape of the redhead’s neck and kisses him on the lips. “Always.”

“Yeah, don’t get shot in the ass again.” Carl says as he folds a large piece of pizza in half before shoving it in his mouth.

“Again?” Liam asks.

“Don’t ask,” Ian says.

“Ned had to dig the bullet outta of his ass right on the counter,” Carl explains pointing towards the spot.

“Really?” Liam asks.

“Not too much blood surprisingly,” Carl says.

“Can you please talk about something else,” Ian says. Obviously, he does not want to talk about Mickey getting shot when his husband is on his way out the door to go on a run with his brothers.

“Ass,” Franny says. Sauce covering her lips and chin.

“Franny,” Ian says softly. “You can’t say that word.”

“Ass?” Franny asks not so innocently.

Ian sighs. “Yeah that word. Debbie is going to flip when she hears her talking like that.”

“It’s Carl’s fault,” Liam says.

“What the fuck, Liam.” Carl says.

“Fuck…fuck...fuck.” Franny mutters.

“See what I mean?” Liam says.

Mickey smirks at Liam on his way out. “I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up.”

“Ni night Mick!” Franny calls from her chair.

“Night Junior Ginge!” Mickey calls out right before they hear the door slam shut.

Franny drops her cup of juice. “Fuck.”

“Thanks a lot, Carl.” Ian says wiping up the mess.

“I didn’t do anything!” Carl defends himself. “I just got home.”

Liam smiles as he pours himself another cup of soda.

After dinner the rest of the night is quiet. Liam finishes his homework. Carl takes out the trash after Ian asked him for the third time. With Franny in bed, the three Gallagher brothers are on the couch watching some shitty television show. Or more accurately not watching.

There is stuff that Liam and Carl can be doing. Liam has a book report that he can get an early start on. Kelly’s dad is away so Carl could go over there for the night, but they’re not. They’re here because this is what they do every time Mickey goes on a run with his brothers.

Ian doesn’t ask them to but Carl and Liam stay close. They watch crappy tv shows or an old movie as Ian bites his nails down to bloody nubs. Carl and Liam make small talk as they try not to make it too obvious that they’re watching Ian every time he checks his phone or looks out the window when he hears a car door slam.

Carl is in the middle of milking his third beer when the front door opens.

“Thought I told you shit heads not to wait up for me.”

“Mick,” Ian says jumping off the couch.

“Told you I’ll be home,’ Mickey says softly as the redhead runs a gentle hand over a new bruise on the older man’s cheek.

“What’s this?” Ian asks.

Mickey rolls his eyes. “A little hiccup. Nothing big. Iggy ran his mouth pissed the fucker off, so I had to step in.”

“You could have gotten hurt.”

“But I didn’t and I’m here now. Everything is fine. Well, it will be after we go for a round or two,” Mickey says grinning grabbing Ian’s ass.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready for bed,” Carl says standing up.

“Me too,” Liam says following him.

Mickey slaps both of them playfully on the back when they pass by him on their way to the stairs. It’s a thing they do every time Mickey comes back from a job. Sorta like a token of his appreciation. _Thanks for keeping an eye on your brother when I went on that drug run._

And just as they have done every other time, both Liam and Carl nod back. _You’re welcome._

Carl turns to his brother when they reach the top of the stairs. “I got a second pair of earbuds if you want them.”

They both look downstairs where they hear laughing and what sounds like a table or some other piece of furniture breaking.

“Something tells me we’re going to need them,” Carl whispers.

“Yeah, you better give them to me,” Liam says holding out his hand.


End file.
